


Tired

by wakandan_wardog



Series: Tumblr Shenanigans [8]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Fluff, James Barnes's Accent, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Swearing, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 19:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15323103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakandan_wardog/pseuds/wakandan_wardog
Summary: From a Prompt on Tumblr: Random Sentence- “I’ll do it for you.”





	Tired

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rebelmeg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelmeg/gifts).



> To my dearest Meg, with a promise of more on the way!

Exhausted from a three-day trip to Japan that turned into a month-long hell-scape marathon through half of Asia, Tony is beyond grateful to be home. Still clad in his business suit and immeasurably grateful there are no papparrazi camped outside of the Avengers Mansion tonight, he shuffles his way up the stone steps, across the veranda, and to the front door. There's a momentary hesitation before he realizes he needs keys, and he digs through his pockets to find them with an annoyed murmur.

Keys obtained, he manages to unlock the door, open it and shuffle through before closing and locking it behind him. The task seems a monumental one, so he lingers there for a moment, leaning aginst the door to regain some measure of motivation. Thankfully the front door opens into a great room instead of a foyer, which means it's a straight shot and no further doors between him and his goal.

Downside, there's a flight of stairs ahead, and he's not quite looking forward to it. Tony stares at the marble for several moments and then sighs. "Well, if you don't get started you won't ever finish."

Lifting his hand to scrub at his face, Tony attempts to shake himself into a more wakeful state before taking a slow step toward the grandly sweeping staircase. Before he can reach it a shadow detaches from the wall, drifting forward as Tony stumbles to a halt.

" 'sa 'bout time you came back to me." Bucky rumbles in a voice just above a whisper, striding forward until he can loop an arm around Tony's waist and drag the billionaire to his chest. "Did ya not miss me at all, Dollface?"

"Every fucking minute." Tony argues, burying his face against the low v-neck of his boyfriend's tee and curling his arms around the soldier's waist. "What are you doing up?"

"You been gone for a month." James reminds him, reaching with metal fingertips to catch Tony's chin and draw him up and into a kiss. "You really expect to find me sleepin'?"

"A guy can hope." Tony mumbles against the smooth press of lips, guilt weighting him down. "I'm sorry."

"Don't fuckin' do that." James growls. "Don't you take that burden. It ain't on you, Dollface, and before you left I coulda sworn you knew that."

"I was only supposed to be a few days." Tony whines softly to make it seem less like an argument. "But things kept going wrong, and I-"

"Stop." Barnes insists, pressing a firm kiss to still-moving lips. "Stop. Stop, stop, stop."

Tony's pseudo apologies cease as James's lips continue to return, distracting him until all he can do is kiss back, each one soft and Tony going pliant in his lover's arms.

"That's better." James croons, continuing with slow, sipping kisses. "That's so much better, baby."

"You're terrible." Tony mumbles when his mouth is finally released, eyes half-closed, a smile on his lips. "You're terrible and I'm sorry."

"I am and you're not allowed to be." James retorts smartly, adjusting his grip around Tony's waist and sliding his other arm under his boyfriend's very nice ass. "Now, up ya go."

Tony sighs and obediently widens his stance and hops, letting Bucky hike him up until he can wrap his legs around his boyfriend's waist, arms around his neck. He feels a bit like a toddler or a koala, clinging to his muscular soldier as Bucky tightens the hold under his ass and around his ribs. It doesn't stop him from clinging though; not much could.

"Bed's far." He mumbles, hiding his face against Bucky's neck and inhaling the scent of his cologne on his boyfriend's skin. "Don't wanna go."

The scent is reassuring on James, helping Tony to unwind, where on himself it just makes him think of social obligations. Then again, the fact that James is wearing it at all is not a surprise. If he goes more than three days without sleep, Bucky will try all sorts of things to make himself relax enough to doze. Pretending Tony's close enough to touch by using his cologne or wearing his clothes is pretty standard. The thought of it still does things to Tony's stomach, a month of exhaustion behind him or not. He missed his boyfriend, missed him like air.

"You wanna go, you just don't wanna climb the stairs." Bucky corrects, sounding fond as he steps toward the staircase. "That's alright, baby, I'll do it for you." 


End file.
